The invention relates to an apparatus for filling a receptacle with oblong articles having an identical shape and being parallel with respect to each other, such that their extreme ends are positioned in two mutual parallel end planes. The invention particularly relates to a space for receiving conical articles, like yarn bobbins, their base sections being all on the same side or by turns.